Seed of Nightmares
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Pitch with a new ally gained control Jack. The Guardians want to regain the young Spirit of Winter before it is too late.
1. Allys

_**Any coincidences of names, nicknames, places, events and characters are random.**_

_**~Kora Magna**_

* * *

In Asgard, the realm of Norse gods, dusk approached. Warriors of the kingdom gathered in their chambers to discussing, feasting... Only in prison was quiet and gloomy. Two guards circulated among cells. One of them had a whip covered in blood. In the one, small cel, on the bunk sat a young man with tattered clothes and hateful eyes. His bright green eyes were examining every part of the space. From his back blood was flowing. Loki brushed from face a strand of black, tangled hair. He was furious. He wanted revenge. He wanted to break his brother's heart from his chest. Here, in this damn prison, Loki was treated like... like monster. It's...

- It's unfair - Loki snapped.

- I know this pain. I also want revenge - said a man's voice from the darkness - I can help you.

- Who are you? - Loki saw the outline of the human figure and a pair of golden eyes.

- My name is Pitch Black - man approached. He was very thin. He wore black, long coat, which covered his body like shadow.

- What do you want from me? - Loki approached to unknown man.

- I want you to help me. You have a magical powers which I need. I have some unfinished business with a certain magical brat.

* * *

December. Cold, beautiful, white month. Light of the Moon gave rise to sparks and colors in ice and frozen waterfalls. In the woods, a wolf drew attention to the slim form of the human boy with a wooden staff who ran barefoot in the snow. Jack Frost touched the surface of the frozen lake to form ice pattern of ferns and flowers on the surface. He darted between the leafless shrubs and young trees. Under the influence of the presence of the young Spirit of Winter, on the branches appeared glittering frost. Then he flew to the city, between the buildings and sat on the branch of a birch growing in the park. From the sky was falling a soft snow. It was not the work of Jack, but snow from itself. The boy caught a snowflake. It was a nice, symmetrical. Jack added a couple of mini-pattern to ice star and let it fly away. Jack loved winter. He loved the snow, ice and wind. He was the Spirit of Winter. He loved that job.

- _Jaack..._ - Cold, slimy voice almost touched his ear. Surprised boy turned and saw the Pitch's face. Jack stepped back and raised his stuff. Pitch just laughed seeing the fear of the boy - I beg you, leave your staff. Now, it's pathetic. You know that I can become immune to your attacks.

- You still don't have teeth - Jack brazenly said. Pitch's eyes grew very narrow.

He slapped Jack in the face. The boy staggered. On his cheek, a bruise appeared.

- I've got you unlearn such taunts? - Pitch growled.

Jack stepped back. Pitch with superhuman reflexes, grabbed Jack's wrist and twisted his arm. Spirit of Winter cried.

- It hurts, Jack? - By attacker spoke pure sadism - It's barely a tiny twinge in comparison to what I will arrange for you.

- What do you want? - Jack stammered.

- First things first - Pitch smiled and threw the boy down. Jack hit the ground. He felt the pain in the spine. He howled. Pitch grabbed Jack by the hair and threw his head back. Jack began to moan in pain, from tight lid silvery tears flowed. The boy tried to get out, stretch Pitch's fingers, but his efforts were in vain.

- Hey, Loki! - Pitch grabbed Jack's cheeks and turned his face toward the grove - Is he cute, right?

- Not bad - agreed to a young man hidden between hazel - I now have to change him?

- No, not yet. I will entertain with him a little bit and then you can start working.

I will entertain with him a little bit... Jack felt his heart is bumping against his ribs. He shivered. Pitch put to the boy's face ball of black nightmaresand. Viscous darkness wrapped tightly mind of Jack.


	2. Bad News

When the northern lights lit up the sky over the domains of Guardians, Bunny arrived at the scene as first. He instinctively felt that this call is connected with the disappearance of Jack. He had not seen him for several days. Jack promised a few days ago to visit Aster. They were going to race, but Jack did not show up. This alarmed the Guardian of Hope. Spirit of Winter never pass up the opportunity to fun.

- North, what's going on?! - Tooth was flying back and forth - Is it Pitch? Pitch is back?

- I do not know - North spread his hands - Only evidence is an increasing number of nightmares. Not only Mares. Coyotes, crows, vultures...

Then flashed blue and silver light. This is MiM wanted to give them something.

- Hello, Manny - North looked at the silver disc of the Moon - What's going on?

On the floor was stain of light and shadows on it. These shadows look like profiles of the two men. One certainly belonged to the Pitch, but the second did not recognize. The next image was a well-known figure of Jack locked in a cage. Here were two silhouettes of men, smiling cruelly.

- Does this mean...? - Bunny hesitated - Does this mean that Jack was kidnapped?

* * *

Tony stood at the window with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looked at the lights of New York. In the distance loomed the Statue of Liberty. He could hear the noise of the city. Of city, not a fight. Stark smiled. He was free. In the bedroom, Pepper was waiting for him. Going to be a nice night, undisturbed by monsters, madmen and...

There was a bang and Stark Tower wavered in its foundations. Tony wanted to call one of his rebuilt armor, but he saw a familiar figure. He went outside to the balcony and smiled at the guest.

- Hey, Thor. How are you? - Billionaire's mind did not overlook clouded countenance of the god of thunder.

- I do not have time to talk - Thor growled aggressively.

- Do not panic, fibroid - Tony raised his hands up - What's going on? Some problems?

- Yes - Thor snatched a glass of alcohol, drank half of it and finished sentence - Loki fled.

Bunny and Sandy were silent, and Tooth sobbed. Each of them had a hard time to believe in the dreadful news.

- What Pitch do with him? - Tooth barely articulated speech.

- I do not know - North sighed heavily - but we need to looking for both of them.

- And when thou hast seen Pitch - Bunny militant gritted teeth - let it will break all the his bones!

* * *

Tony rubbed his forehead and swallowed a tablet of aspirin.

- It is confirmed information? - he looked grimly at his guest.

- No. I've been having hallucinations, Stark - Thor looked at him offended - Loki is not in his cell.

- Houston, we have a problem - Tony said - It's a saying - he added, seeing that Thor looks at him, puzzled.


	3. In Pitch's Lair

Jack's eyelids fluttered as he tried to open it. He was weak. Around himself saw only darkness. He was hanged by the hands. He had a rough fabric in his mouth. He winced. He heard a rustle. Before the his face he saw a pair of golden eyes. He shuddered.

- Wake up, Jack - Pitch took a rag from Jack's paragraph - Did you sleep well?

Sleep well? The nightmares haunted by the memory of his death. Jack looked at the King of Nightmares with hatred. Pitch sighed.

- Can you keep quiet - he shrugged - your will - he reached for the carafe of wine. It stood on the table, which Jack had not noticed before. Red wine was tight and dense. It was like a little... blood. _It's just wine, it's just wine..._ Jack whispered in his mind.

- Do not be curve so, you take away my appetite - Pitch laughed. Jack looked at him askance - But I want something else.

He threw a glass at a wall. Glass shards shot out in all directions, and on the wall there was a red spot. At the top of Pitch's index finger appeared to be a long claw, which cut sweatshirt Jack. In this way, he has revealing a pale chest and throat of boy. Jack began to tremble. Pitch pressed to his lips to the rough fabric.

- So you did not make noise - he explained and the his sharp uneven teeth sank into the boy's neck. Streams of blood from were leaking from wound.

* * *

_Few days later..._

Loki did not like Pitch's Lair in Venice. It was dark, cold, damp and ghostly. Loki was living under different conditions. Even new, elegant clothes that Pitch gave him and spear, which they stole from the treasury of Asgard not offset the discomfort he was feeling.

- I got it! - Pitch crowed triumphantly. In his hands he had a bag of herbs.

- Excellent! - Loki grabbed the bag and pulled out a flower with black petals - Flower of Darkness should work. We were lucky that we managed before it faded.

- You said that the spell can not be sustainable - Pitch remembered a fact.

- Yes - Loki broke few flower petals and threw they into the mortar - He will be waking up and you'll have to give him more of the _Specialite de la Maison._

- Are you? - Pitch stopped up his nose. It certainly was not violets.

- Ready - Loki demonstrated black slush - Time to feed the baby.

They both laughed, amused by the bad joke.

* * *

Jack was lying limply on the marble floor. On his leg was a metal hoop, combined with the floor. He could not go more than three steps. His hoodie was torn and bloodied thanks courtesy of Pitch.

His kidnapper entered the cell with a grin. Behind him, came a young man with shoulder-length black hair and emerald eyes. He was slim and elegant. Jack thought, he know him. The man had in his hand a vial.

- Open his mouth - man ordered.

Two shadows cast on the boy.

* * *

**I know. Bad story. **


	4. Shade

Tooth sat on the desk in the office of North. Near Bunny and Sandy were sleeping. North was scratching off another place on the map.

- Well - he said finally, looking at almost red map - We don't search in New York.

- It's a long drive - Tooth groaned at the thought.

- I know, Tooth - North placed a hand on fairy's shoulder - But remember that Jack needs us.

- Oh, how sweet - cynical laughter of the King of Nightmares filled the room - You are so much worring about poor little Jack Frost?

Bunny and Sandy immediately woke up and took the attitude of fighting. Tooth grabbed her sabers, and North pulled out from the recess in the wall of the musket.

- Ah, why so aggressive? - Pitch sat on the balcony railing.

- Where's Jack? - Tooth ruffled her feathers.

- Here with me - Pitch pointed to the boy hidden in the shadows by the door.

It was Jack, but transformed. He had black hair, violet eyes and was more pale. His hoodie and trousers were also black. On the sleeves and shoulders of blouses, instead of frost, were purple spirals. He still had his staff.

- Jack! - Tooth ran up to him to hug him, see if he's all right, but the boy stay away from her. In his eyes was just a cold.

- What did you do with him, Pitch? - Bunny took out his boomerangs. Pitch shrugged. Anxiety of Guardians amused him.

- Do not get excited so much, Aster, because your pressure will jumping - Jack chuckled. His laugh was also strange. It was cold and devoid of any real humor. Pitch also began to laugh.

- Now - he said - our boy is more funny, isn't he?

Bunny turned pale and jumped on Pitch with extended claws. He have never a long and impressive claws, but they're definitely sharp. Pitch's face contorted with fear. He stepped back. But Bunny has not caught him. Between him and the King of Nightmares wall of ice appeared.

- Leave him alone, you fricassee! - Jack struck Bunny with such force that Bunny fell against the wall.

- Jack, you're crazy?! - North locked boy - Why are you protecting him?! He kidnapped you!

- No! - Jack tightened his fingers on his stick - he saved me! He opened my eyes. MiM controls us! You are just pawns on the his board. If not Pitch, I could still be a pawn!

The Guardians were stunned. Pawns... Pitch always is repeating it. Magical creatures are pawns. When we die or suffer because of unbelief of children, he ignores us. Those were his views. Apparently, he instilled their into the mind of Jack.

- Jack, he's just using you - Tooth again tried to approach to Jack. Sandy nodded her words.

- No - Jack smiled. His teeth were like wolf fangs - He protects me.

A wave of cold and snow threw Guardians on the wall. Snow, hail and ice beat in their bodies. Tooth felt her wings are freezed and become useless. Sharp shards of ice cut through her skin. On her face appeared bloody welts. Bunny took her and hid her before the attack. For moments, snow storm ceased. Everyone raised their heads. It was just a break. In the next moment, Nightmares tore into their minds. They lost consciousness. Jack looked with admiration at his hand. Between his fingers danced grain of black nightmaresand. It he unleashed nightmares on Guardians.

- Jack Shade, Prince of Nightmares. Sounds good, huh? - Pitch put his hands on Jack's shoulders and looked at Guardians - Oh, yes. You can not answer. It is difficult. Come on, boy. We have a lot to do.

They disappeared as quickly as they appeared. From mouth of an unconscious Tooth out a silent scream.

Jack!

* * *

**Phew, it's been laborious chapter.**


	5. You have no choice

Pitch welcomed looked at Jack. The boy was flying past him. Sometimes, he froze the birds. The poor creatures became lumps of ice and fell down. It amused him. Nightmare King rubbed his hands with glee. Jack will make a strong showing in New York. Loki will get a chance to kill the Avengers, and Pitch- a human fear.

- I was thinking, Master... - began timidly boy. Pitch felt a surge of pride. _Master..._

- What do you think, boy? - Pitch turned his Mare closer to the Prince of Nightmares.

- Is the next time we can take this... Tooth? I like her.

- Why not? Maybe - Pitch barely masked surprise. Apparently, effect of Loki's potion was weakening.

And then it happened. Jack screamed and fell down. Pitch came down Mare to grabbed the boy, but he flew away. Apparently, it was the awakening about which said Loki. Jack ran away! Black screamed with rage and started in pursuit.

Jack sped ahead. He did not know why Pitch let him out of his cell, but he was going to benefit from this. Created a cloud of snow around himself, who hid his body. He heard the angry shout of Pitch and neighing of Mares. He flew to the ground. It was the North Pole! There is hope! He heard the horses snorting close. Nightmares. Boy being hit in the muzzle of creature and slid into a snowbank.

Pitch looked around searching for Jack. Spirit of Winter is gone. King of Nightmare threw back his head and roared in frustration.

Tucked away in a snowdrift Jack waited a few minutes. When he ascertained that the pursuers had gone, leaned out of his hiding place. He jumped to catch the right wind to fly, but fell to the ground. He felt as if someone had closed claws on his head. He was attacked by a wave of memories. Nightmares. Guardians. His cruel laughter. Pitch's voice. _Jack Shade, Prince of Nightmares._

Jack fell to his knees, leaned against the staff and began to cry. He shuddered. He has hanged in creature similar to Pitch.

- Is there a problem, my princeling? - Pitch appeared in front of the boy.

- **AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!** - Jack jumped on Pitch with the lust of murder in his eyes. He fired in his direction a wave of frost but his opponent bounced off it with ease.

- Do not make me laugh, boy - snorted King of Nightmares - your snowbll does not impress me.

- Monster! - Jack yelled - Because of you I've hurt my friends!

- I do not remember that I gave you any order - Pitch folded his arms across his chest - **You** jumped to their throats, without anyone's encouragement.

- You changed me in aggressor! - Boy yelled.

- But don't deny that you liked it. This such power - Pitch began to circulate around Jack - You can have it again. And lot more.

- Are you crazy?! - Jack turned pale with anger.

- You have no choice - Pitch turned into a shadow. Jack looked around nervously. He felt hands of the King of Nightmares on the his shoulders

- Not true! - Jack tried to push him away. Could not.

- Everyone who tries Force, never rejects it no longer. You are not the exception, Jack. Come with me. The Guardians will push you. They have seen your power. And now they will not allow you bring close to themself.

Jack frowned. Pitch was right.

- Come with me, Jack - Pitch stroked Jack's hair - I'll give you a house if you want. I will give you power. Come on.

- Well - Jack has surrendered. He had no choice.


	6. Nightmares

Tooth was sitting on the roof of a skyscraper. She was in a very big city. In the distance loomed the Empire State Bulding. It was New York. After a while, skyscrapers were obscured by cloud. There was snow and ice. Sharp shards of ice hurt people, pierced cars, houses... In the middle of it all was Jack with his staff. On his face was full of sadistic smile of satisfaction.

- Jack! - Tooth screamed. The boy looked at her. In his eye sockets blue glow was burning - God, what did he do with you?! - She whispered.

- He freed me - Jack laughed and waved his staff. The wave of frost struck Tooth in the heart.

- TOOTH! - New York suddenly changed in North's office, and Jack- in scared Bunny.

- Aster? - Fairy touched his face, trying to make sure that he is true.

- Yes, dear - he smiled, but his hands were shaking - The nightmares had already vanished. They let you go as last one.

- Where's Jack? And Pitch? North and Sandy are okay? - Tooth began to thrash.

- No one was hurt. And Jack... Pitch took him with himself - Bunny looked away - North is already looking for him.

- Aster, do you a... - Tooth hesitated - Seen you a New York?

- Yes - Guardian of Hope shuddered at the memory of this nightmare - Do you think Pitch will be there?

- I do not know - Tooth laid a hand on his shoulder - But we can shop around.

Bunnymund smiled mischievously.

- I'll be back - he said, stomped a few times, and disappeared into the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye tried to grasp the situation. The man, or rather monster who threatened Natasha and changed Clint in the puppet was on the loose. Who knows what damage he could cause. Clint looked at sleeping New York. For a moment it seemed to him that he saw something in type of spectral horse, which watching him, but it disappeared so quickly that Clint thought it was a hallucination caused worries. In the end, the horses do not have yellow eyes, have they?


End file.
